Dear diary
by Pretenna
Summary: Rogue finds a mysterious book...Strange things start to happen...A cracked mirror. What's going on? (read to find out!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing *sigh* if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic I'd be doin' more episodes!

*****************

Rogue sighed as she stared out of the window. It was the last period and she was bored as hell her French teacher's voice droned away in the background as she ran her hand idly over the cover of the book in front of her. It was an old leather bound book with a strange hexagram shape edged onto the front. She'd found it while rummaging around a small bookstore in town the day before. She didn't know what had made her buy it exactly but as soon as she'd seen it a feeling of déjà vu had crept over her. (Although with all the personalities inside her head that happened more times then she would've liked!) 

"Earth to Rogue." 

Rogue was jerked back to the present as a hand was waved in front of her face.

"What?" She growled turning to face the hand's owner.

"Erm, like, the bell went 5 minutes ago." The ditzy freshman replied nervously.

"So?"

"You, like, said you'd come into town with me remember?"

"God Kitty ah went with ya yesterday can't someone else?" Rogue muttered as she gathered her things up.

Kitty sighed as they moved to the door.  "You, like, promised you'd come back with me today 'cause I like, went into that stupid bookstore with you."

"The mall was closin' anyway." Rogue replied ignoring her last comment as they stopped in front of her locker. 

"Oh please Roguey?" Kitty begged putting on her best puppy dog look. "I promise I won't be long."

"That's what ya said yesterday and ah've already told ya…NO."

"Roguey!"

"Ah can't hear ya." Rogue replied clipping her walkman on and turning down the hallway.

"Rogue please!" Kitty begged hurrying to catch up with her.

Rogue shook her head as she continued to hum along to her music.

"Looks like those two are at it again." Scott sighed as they waited by his car. 

"Who?" Kurt asked glancing up from where he was knelt on the floor casually tying Evan's laces together.

"Like duh man who do ya think?" Evan replied. "Hey Kitty, Rogue what's up?" 

"Rogue." Kitty replied sullenly.

"Ah am not!" Rogue half growled back.

Scott shivered slightly. "Err Rogue?"

Rogue looked over at him as they reached the car raising an eyebrow enquiringly.

"Have you absorbed Logan recently?"

"Huh?" Rogue shot him a confused glance as she made to open the door.

"You're growling."

Kitty's hand shot to her mouth as she tried to suppress a giggle while Rogue spun back round her hands on her hips as she glared at Scott. "Ah am not!"

"You, like, are too!" Kitty cried as her attempt at hiding her mirth failed miserably and she was overcome by giggles.

"That's it!" Rogue growled slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Ah'm walking!"

"Fine!" Kitty retorted crossing her arms and turning round.

Rogue clenched one gloved hand tightly before spinning round and heading off in the direction of the institute. 

"Mein freunds!" Kurt cried as he jumped to his feet.

"Just leave it fuzz ball." Evan said as he watched her go. "We'll see her back at the institute anyway."

Scott sighed heavily jangling his keys in his hand. "Come on guys lets get going."

 "Hey Kurt." Kitty grinned as they got into the car. "How'd you like to do me a favor?"

"Err." Kurt began a terrified look coming onto his face. "Vhat ist dis?"

"Come to the mall…" Kitty began only to be cut off by a scream from Evan as he fell headfirst into the car.

Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand quickly. "Vet's go!" He cried bamfing them out of the car.

"Kurt!" Evan screamed as he bent to untie his laces. "Get back here man!"

Scott sighed shaking his head. "Kids." He muttered as he readjusted his glasses in the mirror before starting up the car.

"Evan get in we're going."

"I'm comin' man, what's the rush?" Evan replied as he scrambled into the front seat. "Has Jean got a date tonight or summut?"

Scott's only reply was to step on the pedal as they zoomed out of the school parking lot.

Rogue's head was down against the wind as she made her way back to the institute her hands clenched tightly across the book held to her chest.

"Hey Roguey!" 

Rogue spun round at the sound of her name. "What d'ya want Speedy?" She asked frowning slightly as the speedster came to a stop beside her.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Walking." Rogue replied shortly.

"Thought you got a lift with the rest of the x-geeks?"

"Ah do. But today ah'm walking."

"Oh." Pietro sighed chewing his lip as he walked beside her.

Rogue sighed, stopping dead in her tracks and turning to face him. "Ah ain't got all day ya now."

"What?"

"Well you ain't walking with meh for ya health so ya must want summut."

Pietro grimaced slightly at Rogue's tone before replying. "I just wanted to see how you were."

"Why?" Rogue asked, shock evident on her face.

"You seemed…distracted lately."  

"Ah'm fine." Rogue replied shortly.

"You sure?"

Rogue sighed in annoyance. "Is this going somewhere?"

"Can't I see how a friend is?"

"We've never been friends Pietro. Team mates yeah, but friends?"

Pietro looked hurt for a second. "I've always thought of you as my friend."

Rogue raised an eyebrow cynically. "Ah ain't got no friends."

"Yeah you have!"

"Lahk who?"

"Us lot for one."

Rogue raised the other eyebrow and looked at him. "The brotherhood was only eva friends with meh when it suited em or Mystique."

Pietro shifted uncomfortably. "Well…you can't tell me those x-geeks ain't your friends?"

"They tolerate meh cause they want meh to stay on their side."

"What about Risty then?" Pietro asked stopping as they neared the turnoff to the institute.

Rogue stopped, considering for a moment before replying. "Ah guess ya could say she is…sorta."

"There you go then!" Pietro exclaimed grinning widely before turning to go. "Cya Roguey!" 

Rogue shook her head thoughtfully as she turned into the institute. "Ah wonder what he wanted?" She muttered to herself.

"Who was that?"

Rogue jumped back as someone suddenly appeared, blocking the path in front of her.

"Jamie!" Rogue exclaimed one hand flying to her mouth. "Don't scare mah lahk that!"

"Sorry." Jamie replied falling into step beside her. "Who was it then?"

"Just someone from school." Rogue replied sharply, cutting off any further questions with one look.

Jamie gulped swallowing down what he'd been about to say and walking with her in silence up the driveway.

"What's that?" He asked as they neared the lobby doors.

Rogue looked down at him blankly. 

"The book." Jamie said pointing to the book she was still holding.

For the first time Jamie saw Rogue smile slightly as she stroked the leather lovingly.

"A memory…" She whispered. 

"Huh?" Jamie's eyes widened at the voice that came from her. ' That wasn't Rogue!' He thought as he stared.

Rogue's usual frown appeared back on her face as she shook her head. "It's just a book ah picked up."

"But you said…" Jamie began as they entered the lobby doors.

"Ah didn't say ought!" Rogue retorted angrily before hurrying up the stairs to her room. 

"Woah! What did you do to stripes kid?" 

Jamie yelped swinging round as Logan came up behind him. 'For such a big man he sure does move silently!'

"No…nothing sir." Jamie stammered.

"Hmmm." Logan raised an eyebrow at him before turning and disappearing back the way he'd come.

Jamie stared after him about to follow Rogue when voices and the sound of car doors banging filtered towards him.

Jamie grinned. "Time to play!" He cried excitedly, Rogue forgotten as he ran back outside.

Rogue slammed the door to her and Kitty's room shut with a bang.  "What's going on?" She whispered to herself as she flung her bag onto the floor and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Who was in meh?"

She flexed her hands against the book still huddled to her chest and slowly brought it down to lay on the bed before her.

"This book why do ah feel lahk ah should recognize it?" She ran a shaking hand across the smooth cover before hesitantly opening it.

"Ah don't understand." Rogue whispered in frustration as she stared down at the empty pages in front of her. 

Angrily she threw the book away from her and watched as it clattered across the room before coming to a stop in front of the mirror.

_Dear Diary_

_When did I become so invisible?___

The words leapt out at Rogue as she stared in stunned silence at the reflection in the mirror. The book had fallen open as it had landed and Rogue could clearly read what was written there.

Scrambling off the bed Rogue grabbed the book up off the floor staring down at the open page. Nothing, she couldn't see a single thing.  Slowly as though afraid of what she might see she moved the book back in front of the mirror.

Dear Diary 

_When did I become so invisible?___

"Oh mah god!" Rogue breathed as she stared into the mirror. "Ah can see it!"

Rogue glanced at the clock before grabbing a pillow off of her bed and settling down in front of the mirror. Slowly, carefully, Rogue began to read.

_Dear Diary_

_When did I become so invisible?_

_Today is the 12th of May. It's my sixteenth birthday and no one remembers - not even mama. But then again the only thing she seems to remember nowadays is where she keeps her whisky. And my stepfather well he doesn't care about me the only thing he cares about are his darling sons. They make my life a living hell. _

_Why can't papa be here? Everything was great before he left it was just the three of us, me, papa and mama. We were so happy, or at least I thought we were. I thought we were a family. What went wrong? What did I do that was so bad? What did I do to drive him away?_

_Why did you have to leave papa, why? Was it because of me? Because I'm some sort of freak?_

_I have no one left now, no one. Oh god why did I have to be different? What did I do to deserve this punishment?_

_I feel like I'm trapped. Like I'm living some one else's life. Like I'm living a nightmare. _

_Is that it? Is that what this is, a nightmare? If so then I prey to god that I wake up soon. I just want this nightmare to end. I want to be free. I don't want to sit here and wait. Wait for the monster to come and get me. I don't want him here. _

_Oh papa, papa where are you?  Save me papa. Please! Why can't anyone hear me? Why won't anyone help? Am I truly invisible?_

_Help me, please some one help me…_

_*Mirage*_

*****************

Ok chicca's what do you think? This is my first fanfic so be kind – review!

Luv Pre


	2. Egarim

Hi chicca's, Pre here. Thought I'd better get on with the next chapter of Dear diary before my muse does something she'll regret! *Spins round in chair and glares evilly over at muse*

Muse: "Well it's not every day I'm one of the main characters in a fic!" 

Pre: "Shh! Don't you dare go givin' way my plot secrets chicca!"

Muse glares back: "It was _my_ idea not yours!"

Pre: "You won't be in it at all if you don't let me get on with it!"

Muse mumbles beneath breath but otherwise silent.

Pre nodding to herself and flexing fingers. "On with the next chapter!"

******************

Rogue stared down at the book in her hand as a feeling of déjà vu crept over her. "Mirage…" She whispered. "Who are ya?"

As if in answer to her question music filtered through the open window.

_And when the mirror smashed _

_Into a thousand pieces_

When there was nothing left to say 

_I stood and watched you suffer_

_Aching to be free_

_To take you in my arms _

_And ease away your pain._

Rogue frowned, standing up and placing the book onto her bed as she moved towards the window.

"Where's it comin' from?" She muttered as she stared out.

Below her an endless sea of bodies milled about. Rogue stood there, one hand clenched tightly around the curtain as she held it out of her way and the other on the windowsill. She scanned the faces below her with quick darting movements before coming to rest on four of the newer students.

Bobby, Ray, Jubilee and Jamie stopped talking abruptly as they felt eyes on them. 

"It's Rogue." Bobby muttered a lovesick look coming into his eyes.

Jubes raised her eyebrows shaking her head as she glanced up at the window to the room Rogue and Kitty shared. Sure enough Rogue _was watching them._

"She looks so sad." Jubes murmured as she watched the resident goth jerk away from the window a slight flush accenting her normally pale skin at having been spotted watching them.

"She was bein' funny earlier too." Jamie said causing the other three to turn and look at him.

"What you on about?" Bobby asked.

"She was scarin' me." Jamie replied shivering slightly as he thought of that voice again.

Ray laughed. "Everything scares you kid."

"It does not!" Jamie exclaimed glaring back at him his hands on his hips.

Jubes laughed reaching forward to ruffle his hair. "Looks like you made the kid mad Ray."

"He knows I'm joking." Ray grinned back punching Jamie's shoulder lightly. 

Jamie flinched rubbing his shoulder as two more of him appeared on either side.

"Oh great!" Bobby moaned. "Now look what you've done."

Jubes grimaced placing a hand on Ray and Bobby's arms. "Let's leave the kid to sort himself out."

"Hey!" The middle Jamie cried. "Thought you were gonna play?"

Ray waved back over his shoulder. "With one of ya, not three!"

Bobby nodded glancing back over his own shoulder. "We'll see ya later kid!"

"This isn't fair!" The middle Jamie cried.

The other two nodded in agreement. "We wanna play!" They chorused.

Jamie grinned glancing at the other two. "Then lets play!" He cried running off.

The other two glanced at each other before shrugging. "Hey Jamie wait for us!" They cried as they raced off after him.

Rogue stood there her back to the wall nearest the window yet still hidden from view of the other students. 

Rogue slid down the wall pulling her knees up under her chin as she rested her head on them. 

_And when the mirror smashed _

_Into a thousand pieces_

When there was nothing left to say 

_I stood and watched you suffer_

_Aching to be free_

_To take you in my arms _

_And ease away your pain_

Rogue's head jerked up as she scrambled to her feet. She was across the room and had the door open before she even realised that she'd gotten up.

"Where's it commin' from?"

_Mirror, mirror _

_Set me free_

_I looked into the future_

_And saw you standing there_

_Waiting for someone_

_You'll never see again_

Rogue hurried down the corridor following the haunting melody a feeling of nostalgia sweeping through her.

Mirror, mirror 

_Hear my call_

_I looked into your depths_

_And saw a stranger staring back_

_The pain and suffering in her eyes_

_Like pools of obsidian jewels_

_Cut me to the bone_

_I ache to set you free_

Rogue stopped as she found herself in the boy's wing. 

_Mirror, mirror_

_Why can't you see_

_How good enough I am for thee?_

_How good enough I am for thee…_

Rogue pushed open the door that was slightly ajar and watched as the last words faded into silence.

She watched as the boy who sat on the floor in the middle of the room brushed the silent tears that had fallen away.

She watched as he lovingly stroked the picture clenched in his hand.

She watched as he whispered the words out loud. "Why can't you see how good enough I am for thee?"

As she watched her heart ached. 

Ached for what could never be. 

Ached for what it craved above all else.

And ached for someone else's pain.

Rogue sucked in a breath as though to ease the pain and the boy swung round.

"Rogue!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet and hastily shoving the picture back into his pocket.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

Rogue shook her head taking a step back as he stepped forward.

"Rogue?" He questioned a frown spreading across his face when she didn't answer.

Rogue's eyes widened in fear as he stepped closer and she hastily stepped back spinning round and falling to the ground as she bumped right into the person who had silently came up behind her.

"Oomph!"

"Rogue! Are you alright mein freund?" Kurt exclaimed reaching one blue three-fingered hand down to help her up.

"Ah'm fine." Rogue replied, ignoring the outstretched hand and picking herself up.

"Vhat are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, ah thought ah heard music that's ahl."

Kurt frowned. "Music?" He asked glancing behind her to the boy who still stood in the doorway. "Scott?"

"I must have left the door open. Sorry Rogue I didn't mean to disturb you."

Rogue shrugged a half smile tucking at her lips. "Ah kinda lahked it."

"You did?" Scott exclaimed startled.

Rogue nodded her usual frown once again on her face.

"I didn't think anyone here liked her music."

"Who vas it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Egarim." Scott replied shortly.

"Vou listening to her again?" Kurt laughed.

Rogue frowned. "Egarim." She murmured to herself.

Scott nodded. "I love her music, she just seems to know exactly what you're feeling."

Kurt shrugged not understanding how anyone could like that kind of music before turning to Scott. "Logan sent me to vhet vu."

"Oh great I wonder what he wants now." Scott muttered as he took Kurt's outstretched hand. "Bye Rogue." Kurt grinned over at her waving once before they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rogue frowned. "Egarim…where have ah heard that before?" She muttered to herself, glancing out of the window as she walked past.

"Oh mah god!" Rogue exclaimed stopping abruptly and staring at the window. "Egarim is Mirage backwards!"

******************

Sorry to leave it like this chicca's…hope you all liked it though! I got nervous with all the good reviews and wasn't sure if I could live up to your expectations. I hope I did. I've all ready started on the next chapter due to the nagging of my *to remain nameless* muse. Please review!

Luv Pre


	3. The Evil That Men Do

Hi chicca's I'm back!!!! Sorry for the wait my muse was mad at me for not putting her in the last chapter! *Turning to glare at muse who continued to hum away in the background.*

Pre: What on earth are you humming?

Muse ignoring Pre and continueing to hum: I'm blue dabble dee dabble dar….

Pre: O…..k

*Shrugging shoulders and turning back to the story.*

*****************

__

Dear Diary

My ribs are aching as I sit here but it's not as bad as the pain of watching my mother turn from me. Of seeing the hate on her face as she looked at me. Every time I close my eyes I see her walking away from me, choosing **them **_over me. Me, her own daughter, her flesh and blood…_

I'm sitting here in this hellhole watching all of the other so called children 'like me'. What do they now about me? What do they know about my life? They weren't there. They didn't see. They didn't feel what I did. How can they? They didn't have **him** as a stepfather, I did. 

****

I did…

Mirage cowered in the corner of her room nursing her bruised and bloody body. 

"Mom, mom help me!"

But the monster in front of her just laughed raising a fist to slap her again. "She won't come."

Mirage's head jerked up. "You're wrong! She will come, she will help me!"

The monster shook his head a fire raging in his eyes as he stepped closer. 

"Mom!"

__

If only I could forget. If only I could turn back time…

Mirage coming home to see her mother crying on the doorstep and her papa's car disappearing down the road.

"Mirage, honey, your papa and I have decided it's better if we have a break from each other…"

__

Is there such a thing as a perfect family?

Mirage breaking free of her mothers embrace to run after the car.

"Papa, no come back don't leave me!"

"Papa!"

__

Why did this have to happen to me?

The rough paper scraping against her back, her tear stained face turned away, trying to shut it out.

'This can't be happening, not to me…'

__

What did I do that was so bad? Why does every one hate me?

The children at school, huddled together and pointing…

"Hey look it's the freak!"

"What do you want freak? You're not welcome here."

"Broke any mirrors lately?"

"She only had to look at it before anyway!"

__

Why didn't they want me?

The representative from the 'hellhole' was waiting for her when she arrived home. Her bags packed and ready in front of her…

"Your parents have decided that it would be better if you stayed with us."

"He's not my parent!"

"It's a nice place. You'll like it I think. It's for people just like you."

"People like me?"

"Yes they have 'problems' too."

"I haven't got a problem!"

"I know dear, that's what they all say."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"They all are."

__

Why didn't they believe me?

Sitting in the stuffy office as the counselor watched her over the top of her glasses.

"Mirage, child, don't you realise how much these stories of yours are hurting those around you?"

"I'm not making it up!"

"Child, your stepfather loves you very much, but your stories -"

"I'm telling the truth!"

"You may think you are but -"

"I am! Why won't anyone believe me?"

__

Why is everyone so blind?

Mirage huddled on the bed after a 'visit' to her family.

"Come now child, tell me what really happened."

"I am! He did!"

"Child…"

"Why can't you see?"

"See what?"

"The truth…"

__

I wasn't making it up diary he did hurt me. Why can't they see? Do they really think I'd make this up? That I'd do that to my mother?

Oh papa, papa where are you?

I need you papa.

I need you…

*****************

Rogue sat the book open in front of her as she read, tears tracing a silent path down her face.

"Mirage…" Rogue whispered raising her tear stained face to stare into the mirror before her.

"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue shot up scrambling to her feet as someone tentatively knocked on the door.

Scrubbing her face with the back of her sleeve she glanced in the mirror, there was no sign of the tears that had fallen only moments before, but then again there was no makeup either.

"Rogue?"

"What d'ya want?" Rogue said harshly slamming the door open.

She stopped her mouth agape at who stop before her the acid words that she had been about to say falling from her mind.

"Erm." The girl in front of her said taking a step back.

"Jubilee?" Rogue questioned not believing her eyes 'Why's _she _here?'

The girl nodded her usual fun filled expression flying out the window. 

"Jubilee?" Rogue questioned again, as the girl made no move to speak.

"I, um…" Jubilee glanced down the corridor as though looking for an escape.

Rogue sighed moving back to open the door further and gestured for her to enter.

Jubilee gulped giving Rogue a wide berth, as she entered, not noticing the sudden flare of hurt in the goths eyes.

"So what can ah do for ya?" Rogue asked her usual scowl once again back in place as she gestured for Jubilee to sit down.

Jubilee perched herself on the edge of Kitty's bed chewing her bottom lip nervously. "Well…"

"Yes?" Rogue prompted as she stopped once again.

"Well there's this concert see that me and the guys wanted to go to."

"And?" Rogue frowned not sure what that had to do with her.

"It sorta in this club in the more seedier end of town…" Jubilee replied.

"Oh." Rogue said as it began to dawn her what she was getting at.

"Yeah." Jubilee nodded as she saw the look that crossed the goths face. "We were kinda wanderin' if you'd ya know, come with us?"

"Why meh?" 

"Well it your sorta place you know?"

"Mah place?"

"Yeah goths like."

"Oh."

Jubilee glanced over at Rogue nervously as she waited.

Rogue sighed. "Who is it?"

"Huh?" Jubilee responded confused.

"Thah group."

"Oh, um, Egarim."

Rogue's head shot up her eyes darting to the book on the floor by the mirror before nodding. "Ah'll do it."

"You will?" Jubilee repeated incredulously nearly falling of the bed in her surprise.

Rogue nodded a grim look entering her eyes as she stood.

"Erm…well…great!" Jubilee stuttered also standing and beginning to back up. 

Rogue smiled a grim smile as she bent to pick up the book caressing its cover lovingly.

"Yesssss, I have business to settle with them." She replied in a voice that wasn't her own.

Jubilee felt her heart quicken in fear as she continued to back up till she was up against the door. "Erm…thanks Rogue!" She managed to get out as she fumbled for the door handle behind her, sighing in relief as she found it.

Rogue's face cleared her eyes clouding in confusion as she glanced up. "Er, no problem." She replied forcedly her hand shacking as she placed the book down on her bed.

Jubilee smiled brightly swinging the door open and stepping back into the hallway. "I'll give you the details later."

Rogue nodded her hand coming out to grip the doorframe as she watched Jubilee scramble away down the corridor.

Jubilee stopped, turning back to wave brightly at her, before disappearing round the corner.

Rogue sighed, her head hanging in defeat as her shoulders sagged under the effort of keeping her emotions at bay. "What's goin' on?" She whispered to herself her hand tightening on the doorframe.

"What's happening to her?" Jubilee whispered her back pressed up against the wall as she tried to calm her racing heart.

In Rogue's darkening room her mirrored reflection turned to face the bed an evil smirk gracing the porcelain features as its eyes ran over the book laying there and back to the girl still facing the hallway. 

Its month opened forming one simple word…

__

"Revenge…"

*****************

Muse: Hello readers while my annoying friend Pre is out of the room I just thought I'd tell you who I am. I am *drum roll*…

Drum roll cut short by the splintering sound of wood breaking.

Muse spins round in chair as the door bursts open to reveal…

Muse: Pre! I can explain! 

Pre raising her rolling pin above her head: Really?

Muse nodding hurriedly and jumping up from seat.

Pre's eyes begin to glow as insane laughter spills forth: Who said I was Pre?

Muse's eyes widen as she quickly hits the save button on the computer before spinning round and running to the open window the Pre look-a-like close behind her.

The real Pre appears in the doorway staring bemusedly at the broken door before shrugging and moving back to the computer. 

Unbeknownst to her, a fake Pre was attempting to kill off her muse!


	4. Cracked

Pre: Hey chicca's. I'm really sorry for the long wait…

Yami: Pre's _not_ depressed.

Yugi: Yep she even wrote two fics about us!

Pre: One was the longest one shot I've ever written. *Burying head in hands* I didn't get many reviews though…

Muse: And you're surprised? It has that baka in it so what do you expect? *Looks pointedly over at Yami*

Yami: *Glaring at Muse* Hey at least she wrote about us and she put you on hold to do so!

Yugi: Althoughyou _did_ try to kill me.

Pre: I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry and I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner! 

*Pre spinning round and running out of room*

Muse: Grrrr. This is all _your_ fault you now. *Glares at Yami*

Yugi: M! That's not very nice, leave my Yami alone!

*Muse turning round and stomping out after Pre*

Yugi: *Stares at the door in disbelief* Errr okay looks like this one's up to us…HELP!!!

*************************

Rogue shivered slightly burying down further in her bed as the storm continued outside her window and pulled the blankets up tighter around her.

Even with all her extra layers of clothing Rogue was still freezing. Sighing she sat up. The only light in the small room came from the small window to her left. 

Rogue shivered again as another flash of lightning lit up the room and waited for the crash to follow.

None came. The only sound was Kitty snoring in her bed across the way.

"Huh?" Rogue slipped out of bed and made her way to the window.

The rain lashed down angrily onto the courtyard below it. 

But there was no thunder…

"Why's thah no thunder?" Rogue's quiet voice echoed through the room the moonlight playing upon her as she stared out into the night.

Reaching out a hand she traced the path of a stray raindrop on the other side of the window. Watching as it mixed with the others, molding together.

Rogue jerked back staring at the window as a crack slowly appeared where she'd touched it. "Wha…?"

Eyes widening in confusion she brought her hand up to her face.

Blood dripped from her fingers to the floor as she stared at her hand in shook. "How…?"

Ghostly laughter filled the room behind her and she swung round. The room was empty.

Rogue shivered as she took a hesitant step forward. Another bolt of lightening lit up the room and Rogue found her eyes drawn to the mirror. Rogue watched in horror as blood began to seep from its frame tracing its path down the mirror. Her horror struck reflection stared back at her a smirk slowly appearing upon its face.

Rogue's eyes widened a hand coming up to her mouth. The reflection did not move for a second before its hand too moved, but instead of covering her mouth it stopped at her heart a twisted smiling playing upon its face before the blood covered it completely.

Rogue continued to watch in growing horror, to scared to move as the mirror began to crack a long jagged line appearing down its center.

Rogue's mouth opened but before she could get so much as a squeak out a small cry reached her ears, a cry that wasn't hers. 

Spinning round Rogue ran for the door. 

She opened the door and stepped into the dark corridor her eyes roaming from side to side as she tried to see where the cry had come from.

"Eeck!" Rogue jumped as a hand came out to grab her arm and spun round.

"Sorry." A familiar voice behind her whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Who…?" Rogue asked.

The figure laughed nervously as another flash of lightening lit up the hallway and tightened her grip on Rogue's arm.

"Amara?!" Rogue exclaimed.

Amara nodded slightly. "Hey Rogue."

"What ya doin' out here?" Rogue asked as another cry reached them.

"That's why." Amara muttered glancing nervously around her.

Rogue sighed. "You too?" 

"Yeah." Amara replied as they continued to make their way towards the noise.

They stopped as the reached the door on the corner. 

"Isn't this…?" Amara asked her eyes widening as Rogue reached for the handle.

Rogue didn't bother to answer as she swung the door open. 

"Rahne!" Amara gasped out rushing forward to slide to the floor before their fallen comrade.

Rahne glanced up her tear stained face highlighted by the window behind her. "Amara? Rogue? Why…?" 

"We heard you." Amara replied hugging the other girl to her as she stared wide eyed at the window behind her.

Following her gaze Rogue gasped. The window was cracked down the middle just like hers.

"It's the same!" Amara gasped out causing both Rahne and Rogue to look at her.

"Yours too?" Rogue asked as she sank to the floor beside them.

The three girls looked at each other wide eyed as realization struck them.

"What's going on?" Rahne finally whispered.

The other two shook their heads. 

"Come on." Rogue said standing up and grabbing a blanket and pillow from the bed. "You can both stop in our room tonight."

Amara and Rahne looked at each before scrambling to their feet and following Rogue's disappearing figure.

*************************

"So Amara and Rahne stopped in your room last night?" Scott asked as he looked over to where the two of them stood deep in conversation with Rogue.

Kitty nodded. "It was really freaky. I like didn't think those two got on let alone with Rogue."

"I see your point." Scott frowned rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

"Rogue hast been acting vierd lately." Kurt put in.

"What's up guys?" Evan asked as he skated to a stop beside them.

"Rogue." Kitty sighed. "I'm worried about her you know?"

"I heard that she agreed to go to some concert with Jubes and them." Evan said as he grabbed an apple off of Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed. "Vhat's mine!"

Scott frowned. "Jubilee and Rogue?"

Evan nodded taking a bite out of the apple before replying. "Yeah and she got mad at Jamie for no reason."

Kitty nodded. "Because he like saw her talking to Pietro."

"Vhat vas she talking to dat creep for?" Kurt exclaimed as he made a grab for the apple.

Kitty shrugged. "She's reading this stupid book nowadays too."

"What book?" Scott asked as he handed Kurt another apple.

"Some book she got from that second hand shop in the mall."

"What's strange about that?" Evan asked as he finished his apple and began to eye up the one Kurt was happily munching on.

"It's blank!" Kitty exclaimed. 

"Huh?" Kurt stopped eating to stare at Kitty puzzled. 

"How can you read a blank book?" Scott questioned as he stared over to the stairs where Logan was heaving what looked like a piece of glass up them.

Kitty shrugged. "I've seen her using a mirror to look at it. It's like really weird."

"Hmm. If only we could have a look at this book." Scott said thoughtfully as he shook himself free of his daze to look over at Rogue. 

"I think they're talking about you Kitty." Evan observed as he followed Scott's gaze.

Kitty swung round glaring over at the three of them before noticing the smile on Rogue's face. 

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her." Scott murmured.

The other's nodded in agreement. 

"Oh man hadn't we better get goin'?" Evan exclaimed as he caught sight of the watch on Scott's arm.

Scott nodded reaching in his pocket for his keys. "Can you get Rogue, Kitty? We'll be waiting outside."

"Sure." Kitty said watching them go before turning and stalking towards her roommate.

*************************

"So she slept through the whole thing?" Rahne giggled.

Rogue inclined her head a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she glanced over at the object of their discussion.

Kitty's face had been priceless when she'd woken up to find that her room had been taken over during the night. She'd leant over to turn the alarm off only to find herself face to face with a wolf. She'd been so shocked she'd leapt back forgetting she was still in bed and toppled off the other side! It was hilarious. Well that was what Rahne and Amara had thought they'd been rolling on the floor crying with laughter. Even Rogue had had to smile as Kitty half phased through the floor. Although Kitty hadn't found it very funny she had stumped off to the bathroom refusing to talk to any of them.

Rahne and Amara laughed even harder as Kitty walked up to them glaring. "You ready Rogue?" 

Rogue nodded swinging her bag over her shoulder as Kitty began to walk away. She looked back at the other two girls and couldn't help but smile slightly. 

"See ya later Rogue!" Rahne called as Amara grinned and waved.

Rogue nodded once before hurrying to catch up with Kitty.

Rahne and Amara grinned at each other before they too went their separate ways.

*************************

Logan growled as he heaved the replacement glass up to the girls' wing. He hadn't quite believed the professor when he'd told him that three of the windows had been broken in the storm last night. Why only three? And why only in the girls' wing?

Logan growled again as he put the glass down and brought a hand up to wipe away the sweat that had began to form on his forehead.

His eyes roamed around the small room he now stood in. Something wasn't right, but what? He stopped when his eyes came to rest on the covered up mirror. 

"Why the hell would you cover a mirror up?" Logan muttered to himself as he stepped over to it.

Logan frowned sniffing the air as he walked across the room. There was an odd musty smell surrounding the mirror. It sort of smelt like –

"Blood?!" Logan stared in shock the sheet falling to the ground. 

//Professor I think you'd better come and see this//

/I'm on my way Logan/

*************************

Yugi: *Glancing worriedly towards the door* They've been gone a long time are you sure they're all right?

Yami: *Grinning evilly* Positive.

Yugi: Hmm…

Yami: *Innocently* What?

Yugi: Nothing. *Shrugs*

Yami: Review and it will make Pre write quicker.

Yugi: *Rolls eyes at Yami before turning puppy dog eyes onto readers* **_Please_** review and you'll make Pre **_very, very_** happy __________


End file.
